


The countdown

by sweet_sunset_rain



Category: The Hunger Games
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_sunset_rain/pseuds/sweet_sunset_rain
Summary: A quick oneshot I wrote for a fanfic competition. Fallows my oc Kayla reed (a 12 year old untrained career tribute from district 1) as she faces the 60 seconds before the games begin. Enjoy!R+r :)





	The countdown

The countdown 

My tube slowed to a stop, and I looked around, not really having time to regain my bearings or see my surroundings before a booming voice began to count.

60\. 59. 58

Oh! I realized that this was my prep time. These are the last seconds before my life changes forever. 

55\. 54

And the seconds are ticking by. I looked to my left and right, seeing the tributes on both sides. They both looked so confident. Was that an act? Were they trying as hard as I was to not look scared? I straighten up, trying to match the ferocity in their eyes.

33\. 32. 31. 30.

Oh, shoot! I've missed half my time! Now I have to make a decision. I look into the middle, and see the numbers over the cornucopia. They tick by with the voice that comes from everywhere at once. 

23\. 22.

Time is running out, Kayla! Think! Do you want to run in? It's what a career would do. I see my district parter from across the ring of tributes. He winks. Is he saying he is going in? Of course he is, it's not even a question. He was chosen from an academy of children trained to be careers. I, on the other hand...

15\. 14.

Or I could run out. That pretty much guarantees I survive the first 10 minutes of the games at least. But what will the others think? What will the sponsors think? A weak career who runs from her first fight? 

6\. 5.

I need to choose.

4.

I've made my decision.

3.

Winking at my parter, I turn to the direction I'm going to go. My legs itch to move, filled with confidence that comes with decisiveness.

2\. 

I breathe deeply, a smile setting on my face.

1.

Who knew so much can happen in 60 seconds? Who cares? I'm ready.

0\. 

Let the games begin.


End file.
